Flirt and fight
by Kirua96
Summary: Une histoire amoureuse entre flirt et combat
1. Commencement

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto seul les faits qui se dérouleront seront à moi !!**

**--**

**Chapitre 1 : Commencement – Mission de rang A**

Un rayon de soleil filtrant à travers une vitre, des ramens qui chauffaient doucemnt sur la gazénière, et c'était une nouvelle journée qui commençait.

Un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde scrutait les montagnes Hokage du village caché de Konoha (dit village caché des feuilles).

Le temps d'ajuster son bandeau, Naruto partit rejoindre son équipe au terrain d'entraînement. Elle était composée de Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno.

Il eut juste le temps de provoquer Sasuke en duel, de se faire remettre à sa place par Sakura et l'équipe 10 arrivait déjà, celle-ci composée de Hasuma-sensei, Shikamaru Naara, Choji Akimichi et Ino Yamanaka.

A ce moment là, Kakashi-sensei demanda le silence et dit:

- Vous allez vous battre entre vous. Les trois derniers feront une mission de rang A.

- Encore une galère, dit Shikamaru.  
Au fait, rajouta t-il en s'adressant à Naruto, j'ai vu Hinata aux nouilles Ichiraku.  
Je crois qu'elle te cherchait.

- D'accord, lui répondit ce dernier, j'irai la voir après l'entraînement.

- Naruto, s'immisca Sakura, on ne fait pas attendre les femmes, alors tu fais ton combat et tu vas la voir, compris espèce d'abruti.

- D'accord, Sakura…

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsquent tous les combats furent terminés.

Kakashi-sensei annonça les résultats.

- Les trois ninjas séléctionner pour la mission de rang A sont : Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ouais, trop fort dit-il

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

« Sasuke », crièrent en coeur Sakura et Ino en se jetant un regard noir.

- Et Enfin, Shikamaru Naara.

- Quel poisse dit-il.

- Ces ninjas seront atendus aux portes de Konoha vers quinze heures.

- Allez , Naruto, va rejoindre Hinata aux nouilles Ichiraku, dit Sakura.

- Tu as raison.  
En plus, j'ai une petite faim...

--


	2. Dîner de nouilles

Les personnages appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto seul les faits qui se dérouleront seront à moi

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto seul les faits qui se dérouleront seront à moi !!

Chapitre 2 : Dîner de nouilles

Comme prévu Naruto rejoignit Hinata aux nouilles Ichiraku :

« Salut Hinata tu me cherchais ?

- Oh Na . . . Naruto tu es là.

- Oui Shikamaru m'a dit que tu me cherchais.

- Euh . . . en effet je me suis dit que comme tu manges souvent ici je te trouverais sûrement et je ne me suis pas trompée.

- Eh ben oui et puisque l'on est là on pourrai peut-être manger ici je suis un habitué et j'ai des promotions si tu as faim on pourrait . . .

- Oui ! Je veux bien. »

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement sur les chaises d'Ichiraku en dégustant les meilleures ramens de Konoha (bien qu'en faite ce soit les seuls).

Alors au fait qu'est ce que tu voulez me dire Hinata ?

Euh . . . et bien . . . en fait je voulais te dire que je t'aime _j'ai réussi a le dire !_

Pardon mais j'ai rien compris

Je . . . Je t'ai . . . Je fais la mission de rang A avec toi !

Ah c'est super mais on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que trois personnes sélectionnées pour cette mission de rang A et que les sélections se passaient tout à l'heure dans le terrain d'entraînement avec l'équipe 10 ?

Oui mais Shikamaru ne voulait pas la faire et il m'a donné sa place.

Slupsk. Elles étaient délicieuses ces nouilles mince il faut que l'on parte aux portes pour la mission j'ai le ventre rempli NARUTO UZUMAKI est de retour.

Tu as raison dépêchons nous d'aller aux portes de Konoha. »

Sur ces mots ils s'y rendirent tous les deux pour retrouver Sasuke seul qui attendait Kakashi-sensei pour partir quand enfin il arriva au bout de plusieurs minutes quand Naruto s'exclama :

« Vous êtes encore en retard j'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse.

Désolé mais je devais aider une vielle dame a traversée.

C'est encore un gros mensonge !

La ferme espèce d'abruti dit Sasuke

Quoi tu me cherches ?

- Oh là on se calme vous deux dit Kakashi ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer. Nous devons partir vers le village des vagues pour une mission d'escorte pour Naruto et Sasuke sa sera facile mais comme vous n'avez jamais travaillé avec Hinata ... Sa va compliquer un peu les choses.

La personne que nous devons escorter est toujours à Konoha nous ferons un exercice demain rendez vous ici aux portes de Konoha. Bon sur ceux à demain ! »


End file.
